How Zelda Confessed Her Love
by Byakuzee
Summary: Destiny was hellbent on ruining her love-life. SS Zelink.


I don't know where I am going with this honestly. I took my liberties rather shamelessly, so this isn't accurate to the game's script.

* * *

**How Zelda Confessed Her Love**

Or How Would She, If This Blasted Game Let Her

* * *

_Never wait until the perfect moment comes, otherwise a tornado will show up and ruin your plans for good._

* * *

The sun was bright and shiny, the air was fresh and breezy.

_A simply perfect day,_ Zelda concluded with a happy smile.

She made sure to wake up extra early today, giving an absurd amount of attention to the way she looked. She was playing the role of Hylia in this year's Wing Ceremony, which was something she was immensely honored for.

Today was also the day she would finally confess her long held-back love to her childhood friend, Link.

It took all of her courage to decide really, enough was enough and risks had to be made. It wouldn't do her any good if she just sat back and fawned over him secretly. Maybe he'll return her feelings or maybe he won't. She won't hold anything against him in any case.

No matter what happens, she will tell him, whether he won or not (though it'll be preferable if he won).

But first things first, she needed to practice.

* * *

Link arrived shortly after she sent her Loftwing to wake him up (one had to make some proper arrangements regarding Link's sleeping habits, especially if he promised to meet you early in the morning). He looked adorably sleepy and perfect, making her almost blurt out her confession (now, now, Zelda, these kind of things have moments to show).

She teased him about his sleepiness instead. _Smooth work, Zelda._

"I wanted you to be the first person to see my outfit so," she twirled for full view, "how do I look?"

"You look great!" he answered immediately, and judging from the genuine smile and look he offered her, she was sure he meant it.

Holding her feelings back was becoming ridiculously harder.

_No! Get a hold of yourself, woman! Wait until he wins this thing!_

Luckily, her father showed up, unknowingly helping her out with keeping up with her plans. He spoke fondly of Link's friendship with her, in addition to some embarrassing tale of her being jealous of Link's bird for getting his attention when they were younger (no, she was not pathetic. That bird was undeniably gloating at her, honest!) before he remarked on Link's skills.

And that's when she kind of... _panicked_.

Link was known to be lazy, brilliant but still lazy. She feared that he would slack off and lose today, he didn't put any effort into practicing these days either.

If he lost, he will lose his chance to be a knight, his chance to prove Groose and his cronies wrong...

And she will lose her moment with him at the statue above. Her perfect moment to let out years worth of feelings.

_This won't do..._

"Come on! You need all the practice that you can get!" she exclaimed as she dragged him towards an edge.

"Zelda, I'm not feeling my bird," he said, his voice awfully concerned.

She hesitated for a moment, _what does he mean?_ Before she shrugged it off, someone saying that he couldn't feel his bird was like someone saying that the end of the world was near and that an ancient evil was threatening to break its seal.

_The slacker..._

So she pushed him off the edge, and watched amusedly as he still pretended that he wasn't feeling his bird.

He was pretending for a while now though, his bird didn't show up either.

"Something is wrong," she muttered as she jumped off the edge herself, loudly crying out: "I'm coming to save you, baby!"

Gaepora, who was watching all of this unfold, wisely chose not to comment.

* * *

She successfully managed to catch him and fly him back to where they stood before, her heart thundering in her chest. _That was close!_

"I'm sorry," she said as she checked up upon her bird (it had a sprained wing, the poor thing. She was too worried about Link to notice), feeling immensely guilty about almost causing his death, "I should've believed you when you said that you couldn't feel your bird."

"It's alright, Zelda," Link kindly assured, "there's no point in beating yourself up, you didn't know that after all."

_Oh, what a darling..._ she smiled instead, opting to hide the thought from him for now and focus on finding his bird.

She convinced her father to delay the ceremony and flew around Skyloft numerous of times before she finally saw her friend breaking his bird out of its cage.

_Someone took a lot of trouble to hold Link back,_ she thought, her eyes dangerously narrowing. She'll look into it later, the Ceremony was about to start.

After defending Link from Groose (the boy should start speaking for himself more, she thought in concern), Zelda stood there at the sidelines, trying her hardest not to show who she was cheering for; bias wouldn't suit well with the neutral image of Hylia. But she couldn't help but to glare menacingly when Groose and his goons started to cheat.

In the end though, no matter how many eggs were thrown at him, Link won and she couldn't be happier. And for that, she threw herself from a cliff.

She knew that Link would catch her though, so she wasn't that worried. Besides, one last prank before she confessed wouldn't hurt. "I'm alright," she assured, on the inside though, Zelda was cackling evilly._ You should've seen the look on your face!_

Link flew her back to the land, and she took the bird statue to its place. She had to complete the ceremony first, anything personal should come later.

The ceremonial speech naturally came to her, which was odd since she hasn't spent that much time on memorizing it.

_I guess the role of Hylia is something I was born for._

Her moment has finally come, and after she give Link the sailcloth, she closed in to him to confess or kiss him or maybe both.

So why the hell did find herself throwing him from a cliff?!

At least Link managed to land on the center.

* * *

"Do you want to, you know, fly around Skyloft with me?" _or engage in a heated make-out the likes of it hasn't been seen? I'm not picky._

Link only nodded and smiled in his usual goofy way.

So they did that. The flying around thing, not the make-out thing, which was sad considering that it spoke more about her intentions. Then again, this was also nice. Just the two of them flying happily and carelessly.

_This is it. Deep breath, Zelda. Take a deep breath._

"Link... there's something I wanted to tell you for a while..."

Nothing can ruin this moment.

"I..."

A tornado came up from nowhere then, just when she was about to confess.

She heard herself screaming, she heard Link frantically calling after her.

And then it was silence and the world faded to black.

* * *

When she opened her eyes again, she saw that she was in a strange place unlike anything she has ever seen before.

This... this is the place that she dreamed and talked about, the place that haunted her and made her lie awake and pondering on it.

_This is the Surface._

One thing fit her train of thought at that moment.

"Well, shit..."

* * *

TBC


End file.
